Yulongreat
Water Wind |ailments = Severe Waterblight Severe Windblight Blindness Vocal Cord Paralysis |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Yulongreat is the adult form of the weakly Yulongup. It is notable for its large legs, control over mist, and ruthless demeanour in battle. Physiology Yulongreat is a large, light blue Piscine Wyvern with purple patterns along its body, a greyish-white underbelly, yellow eyes, and greyish-white webbing on its fins. Its head resembles that of a serpent's, having long fangs and a large maw, and its tail tip is shaped like a bladed fan. It has a long, serpentine body with short pectoral fins on the sides and two large fins sit on its upper body, the first one being located on the head while the latter is located on the back. Its legs are long and muscular, which aids it in jumping, and its back and stomach are lined with small, greyish-white spikes. Ecology Yulongreat is the adult form of the Yulongup, having grown into an entirely new monster thanks to growth hormones being activated upon the weakly Piscine Wyvern achieving its goal of climbing a mountain or scaling a waterfall. As it grows, its metabolism considerably increases, requiring it to hunt down larger prey than what Yulongups are used to, with its prey of choice being smaller monsters, such as Mosswine, Kestodon, Shamos, Great Jagras, Great Jaggi, Bulldrome, Arzuros, Yian Kut-Ku, Royal Ludroth, Whirligigas, Pukei-Pukei, Congalala, and Wassellipse. Its legs are highly developed, with their long length and muscular build aiding it in swimming long distances and making impressive jumps from area to area, and its fins have grown in length, helping it resist strong currents when swimming, and this adapation gives it an advantage both on land and underwater. The water sacs and wind sacs in its body are highly developed, with them being able to release large beams of pressurized mist instead of just a tiny ball of it per use, and it has developed long, curved fangs that aid it in catching prey, ripping it to shreds, and forcing it down its gullet. It is highly fertile, producing up to 30,000 eggs per birth, but many, if not most of its spawn, whether they hatch or not, do not make it to adulthood, which is due to them being picked off by bacteria, fungi, and the various predators they share their habitats with. It is rarely found in areas that are often plagued by its invasive young, such as the Old Jungle and the Jungle, and this is due to its greater resistance to currents along with those areas lacking the high altitudes needed to achieve its full growth, meaning that any Yulongups that end up in them, while damaging to the environment, will be very lucky to reach their full potential. As it is quite proud of its achievements, it has learned to resort to underhanded tactics to maintain its newfound strength, such as kicking enemies in the throat so they can't give commands to their teammates, flinging mud in their eyes so they can't see, pretending to flee, or even hanging outside an area's base camp so it can catch unsuspecting hunters off guard, and since they aren't deterred by the taste of human flesh, hunters are often given requests to dispatch it out of fear that they will attack human settlements. It competes with other high-level monsters, such as Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Mizutsune, Legiana, Odogaron, Futayu, Windcleaver Glavenus, Bazelgeuse, and Atlantean Zinogre, for food and territory. Behavior Yulongreat is highly aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that draws near without warning. It uses sharp fangs, powerful jumps, and blasts of mist to bring down opponents, and it is not above using unscrupulous tactics, like throat kicks, mud flinging, and immediately biting hunters immobilized by its roars, to win a battle. Abilities Yulongreat's long, muscular legs give it the ability to make impressive jumps, some of which can pass over entire mountains, and it is a strong swimmer. It exhibits far greater control over mist than its juvenile form does, using a barrage of mist balls and beams as opposed to just a single, small ball, and its fan-like tail can spread this mist around in order to obscure foes' vision. It is also a pragmatic fighter, using various tactics to get the edge in battle, such as kicking enemies in the throat so they can't call for help, flinging mud at their eyes so it can blind them, pretending to run away before striking an enemy before attacking them when their guard's down, or standing right outside of the base camp in order to catch them off guard at the start of the quest. Habitat Like Yulongup, Yulongreat is native to mountainous regions, but can also be found in many areas with rivers and ponds. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,640 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,760 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 35 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Neck: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Stomach: 50 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Fins: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Fins = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Arzuros - Wins. * vs. Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco - Wins. * vs. Great Baggi - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Pukei-Pukei - Wins. * vs. Whirligigas - Wins. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth - Wins. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Wins. * vs. Tetsucabra - Wins. * vs. Chipoake/Maestro Chipoake - Wins. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins. * vs. Gobul - Wins. * vs. Wassellipse - Wins. * vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth - Wins. * vs. Remiplegiace - Wins. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Wins. * vs. Anjanath/Diver Anjanath - Wins. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Wins. * vs. Najarala/Tidal Najarala - Wins. * vs. Yian Garuga - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga - Wins. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Draw. * vs. Zinogre - Draw. * vs. Legiana - Wins. * vs. Odogaron/Barghest Odogaron - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Duramboros - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Otoltrios - Draw. * vs. Eusphyrelex - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Astalos- Draw. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus - Draw. * vs. Ropistom - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Deviljho - Loses. * vs. Boxeulang - Loses. * vs. Minhocadaver - Loses. Attacks Yulongreat has the same attacks as Yulongup, except its attacks hit harder, and the mist ball it spits is considerably larger. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Throat Kick Yulongreat quickly kicks at the hunter's throat. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. It can be used both on land and underwater. Back Kick Yulongreat does a backward kick, pointing its toes at the hunter's throat as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. It will often use this in response to a hunter attacking it from behind, and can use it both on land and underwater. Snap n' Swim Yulongreat slithers towards the hunter while biting at them. This attack deals high damage, and it can be used both on land and underwater. Mud Fling Yulongreat digs up mud with its feet, then hurls it at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Blind. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. The radius of the mud increases in G-Rank. Groin Kick Similar to Seregios, Yulongreat does a frontal kick, though aims for the hunter's crotch while doing so. This attack deals medium damage and brings the hunter to their knees for 8 seconds, leaving them vulnerable to another attack. Eye Gouge Yulongreat points its tail at the hunter, then thrusts it towards their eyes while moving forward. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Blind. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Kick Combo Yulongup does a roundhouse kick with one leg, stomps at the hunter with the other, then does a spinning kick towards them. Getting hit by the feet deals high damage, whereas getting hit with any other part of the body deals medium damage. It will only use this move on land. Tail Whip Combo Yulongup does a backflip, sending the hunter flying upwards if it connects, then fires a large ball of mist at them. Getting hit by the tail deals medium damage while getting hit by the mist ball deals high damage and inflicts Severe Waterblight and Severe Windblight. It will only use this move underwater. Curb Stomp/Tail Whip If the hunter is knocked down by one of Yulongreat's attacks, it will follow it up by either stomping on them (when on land) or tail whipping at them (when underwater). This attack deals medium damage. It will immediately run off after using a single stomp/tail whip, giving the hunter time to recover. Base/Area Ambush The Yulongreat patiently stands outside the area the hunter is currently in, and once they enter the area it is in, it will immediately bite at them, dealing medium damage if it connects. The hunter will then get pinned down, and the monster will hold them in its jaws and violently shake them like a chew toy, dealing low damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter doesn't escape in time, it will blast them with a ball of mist while jumping back, dealing high damage and inflicting Severe Waterblight and Severe Windblight. It can use this attack both on land and underwater, but will not use it if it is tagged with a Paintball, has its position given away by Scoutflies, or is currently fighting with another hunter. Roar + Bite After stunning the hunter with a roar, the Yulongreat immediately bites at them. This attack deals medium-high damage, and can be used both on land and underwater. Jump Yulongup jumps high into the air, then tries to land on the hunter as it falls. This attack deals high damage and has both homing and quake effects. It will only use this move on land. Multi-Jump Similar to Great Maccao, Yulongreat jumps multiple times in place. This attack deals high damage and has quake effects. It will only use this move on land. Backstroke Mist Ball Yulongreat spits a ball of mist at the hunter while quickly swimming backwards. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Waterblight and Severe Windblight. It will only use this attack underwater. Feigned Retreat Yulongreat flees to another area in an attempt to lure the hunter into following it. If the hunter takes the bait, they will be directed to an area where another large monster is waiting for them, forcing them to deal with that monster, and the Yulongreat will gladly join the other monster in the attack. The fake retreat can be determined by looking at its body movements; if it is slightly swiveling while running, it is trying to trick you. It will not use this move if it's the only large monster on the map. Feigned Exhaustion Yulongreat pretends to become exhausted, attempting to lure the hunter into attacking it. If the hunter attacks or approaches it, the monster will immediately pounce at them at high speed, dealing high damage. The fake exhaustion can be determined by listening to the sounds it makes; if the noises it makes when exhausted sound more raspy than usual, it is trying to trick you. Mist Blast Yulongreat stores small clouds of mist in its mouth, then fires a large beam of pressurized mist at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Waterblight and Severe Windblight. It can use this move both on land and underwater, and the beam can either be used in a straightforward fashion, swept horizontally, or swept vertically, the last one only taking effect underwater. Mist Conceal Yulongreat fills its mouth with mist, then spits a large cloud of it at the hunter's face, concealing their vision. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Severe Waterblight and Severe Windblight. The purpose of this attack is to keep the hunter from spotting its next attack. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drYW4xtRYTE Weapons Great Sword Tiamaxe --> Tiamagnate Long Sword Echidao --> Echiduke Sword and Shield Cetusword --> Cetushah Hammer Bakunammer --> Bakunoble Hunting Horn Jormunote --> Jormuneral Charge Blade Scyllasher --> Scylliege Light Bowgun Leviatracer --> Leviatyrant Heavy Bowgun Ogopanzer --> Ogopasha * Note: All of Yulongreat's weapons are upgrades of Yulongup's Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +15 *Thunder -20 *Ice +10 *Dragon 0 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 Skills: Attack Tremor Master, Incitement, Ruthlessness, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +15 *Thunder -20 *Ice +10 *Dragon 0 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 Skills: Attack Tremor Master, Incitement, Ruthlessness, Double Stun Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +20 *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +5 *Earth +15 *Wind +20 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 Skills: Attack Tremor Master, Incitement, Ruthlessness, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +20 *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +5 *Earth +15 *Wind +20 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 Skills: Attack Tremor Master, Incitement, Ruthlessness, Double Stun Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts * Head- The head fin's webbing will be torn, and the face will be covered in scars. * Torso- The dorsal fin's webbing will be torn, and the body will be covered in scars. * Legs x2- The legs will be covered in scars. * Tail- The tail's webbing will be torn. Quests WIP. Trivia * Yulongreat is based on the legend of the yulon, an Asian carp that would turn into a dragon if it successfully scaled a waterfall. * Yulongreat's weapons are named after various sea serpents. * Yulongreat cannot be fished out despite its younger kin being vulnerable to fishing. * When exhausted, Yulongreat will take longer to recover after using some of its physical attacks, and will fail to spit mist at hunters. It can recover stamina by scooping up small monsters with its mouth and swallowing them whole, similar to the concept art featured on the page. * Like other Piscine Wyverns, Yulongreat can be stunned with Sonic Bombs while submerged. * Hitting Yulongreat with a Fishing Harpoon will make it drop a shiny, similar to Plesioth. * Yulongreat's artwork originally featured the monster graphically biting a Bullfango in half, but this was changed due to the image being too violent and gory by wiki standards. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Water Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster